Feels like home
by OrionFowl
Summary: Tenko and Maki do their best to adjust to a new chapter of their life. Perhaps unsurprisingly, it results in a rather chaotic day. Written for the Danganronpa WLW Secret Santa. Part of the "Dojo Trainer Maki" AU.


**A/N: It's Christmas eve, and I am participating in a Danganronpa Secret Santa! The person that I was matched with had Tenmaki as one of the pairings they wanted. So I am happy to oblige. This is for you, Lamqies! Without further ado, it's time for femslash!**

* * *

 **Feels like home**

The first time that Tenko showed Maki what she planned to be her Neo Aikido dojo, Maki thought it was nice enough, in an abstract, pipe-dream kind of way. In hindsight, Maki shouldn't have underestimated how Tenko determined could be when it came to getting what she wanted.

Shortly after graduating Hope's Peak Academy, Tenko called up Maki and asked if they could spend the day together. Maki agreed, not having any assignments on that particular day.

Tenko took Maki to the wooden building that she showed Maki back when they first started dating. This time, however, the wooden building had been restored, now in a much more pristine state. There was now also a large sign on the building that read "Chabashira Neo Aikido dojo".

"So you really did it," Maki said, softly but sincerely. "You managed to buy this whole place. Congratulations, Tenko."

"Thanks, Maki!" Tenko exclaimed, blushing. "But there's a reason I brought you here again."

"If I remember correctly, you wanted me to become a trainer at this dojo," Maki said quietly. "I already said I would. I don't think you needed me to come all the way out here just to ask that."

"No, that wasn't what I wanted to say!" For some reason, the blush on Tenko's face was turning worse. "There's a reason I wanted this place to be my dojo. To save on money I wanted to live here too. So lucky for me, the second floor of this place has a loft!"

"You thought ahead for once? Who are you and what have you done to Tenko." Maki said, smiling to show she was just teasing.

"I mean, it would be bad if I didn't have anywhere to stay," Tenko said sheepishly, poking her fingers together. "And this goes into what I wanted to ask. It would be lonely if I was staying here all by myself. So would you… like to… live here too, Maki?"

Tenko's was so nervous she could barely get the last words out. Maki gave the idea serious consideration- she originally planned to get an apartment to herself. Logically speaking, living with Tenko would save on money, and allow them to split expenses on food and the like.

What Maki couldn't find the words to say was that living with Tenko would mean being close to someone she loved and care for, for the first time in… a long time, that was for sure. For the first time since the days Maki spent with her best friend at the orphanage.

"I think it would be good for us to live together," Maki finally answered, running her fingers through her hair. "I'll tell you when I'm able to move in."

"Oh thank you, Maki!" Tenko exclaimed, pure joy radiating from her face.

Seeing that smile never failed to make Maki's heart flutter.

* * *

Of course, it was one thing to say that they would live together. Putting that in action was another matter entirely.

"No, move it the other way!"

"Don't yell at me! I know exactly where this belongs!"

"This is my house, you degenerate male! I decide where everything goes!"

Maki rubbed her forehead while a headache formed from having to listen to Tenko and Kaito argue. Today was the day that she and Tenko were formally moving in together. Tenko decided to ask for Shuichi's help in moving their belongings inside, as well as some equipment for the dojo itself.

Kaito happened to learn of this from Shuichi and sort of invited himself to help out, as he tended to do. Which was how he ended up butting heads with Tenko, as usual. "This is our house, Tenko, not just yours. So get a grip before I decide to kick you out." Maki said, irritation clear in her voice.

"Ah! Sorry, Maki!" Tenko exclaimed, raising her hands in surrender.

"And stop being so stubborn, you idiot," Maki added to Kaito. "We're letting you help, so the least you could do is listen."

"Could you not call me an idiot, then?" Even so, it took a few seconds of Maki glaring at him for Kaito to relent and stop his arguing.

"Thank goodness everyone has finally calmed down," Shuichi said meekly. "Now where did you want this training dummy, Tenko?"

Thankfully, the move went much more smoothly after that, with Tenko carrying most of the equipment and giving instructions to Shuichi and Kaito on occasion when they carried something. Maki made sure no further arguments broke out, and had helped Tenko set up the utilities for the dojo earlier.

"Thank you for helping us," Tenko said to Shuichi and Kaito once they were finished. "Would you like to stay for dinner? This is a one-time only offer for making this process easier for us!"

"Since you offered, could I invite Kaede?" Shuichi asked. "I think hearing her piano playing could make for a good housewarming."

"Ohh, that's a nice idea!" Tenko exclaimed excitedly. "If we're doing that, I could invite Himiko so she could put on a magic show!"

"Wait a second, do we even have that much room in the loft area?" Maki asked incredulously.

* * *

In the end, Kaede and Himiko ended up coming over anyways, and they all migrated upstairs to the second floor loft. It did end up being cramped, but Maki didn't have the heart to send everyone away.

Kaede brought a small piano, and sat it on her lap as she played simple tunes for everyone the room. Maki had to admit, it was nice to listen to Kaede's piano playing- it had a soothing quality to it. While Kaede held her impromptu concert, Tenko busied herself in the small kitchenette area.

"That was good," Maki said as Kaede finished her last song. "Just how many songs do you have memorized?"

"Probably too many, but I am the Piano Freak," Kaede said humbly. "I'm happier that I get to be here with everyone!"

"And I'm definitely glad that you're here, Kaede!" Tenko said as she joined everyone else. "Oh, but dinner's ready, so you can take a break from playing!"

Everyone did their best to gather around a small table, and Tenko served everyone rice balls with a side salad.

"I didn't know you could cook, Tenko," Shuichi said. He nibbled on one of the rice balls. "And you're pretty good at it too!"

"I was taught how to cook by the some of the sisters at the temple where I grew up," Tenko said, smiling proudly. "It's just simple stuff, but having a full stomach can do wonders for your mood!"

"I hear that, Tenko!" Kaito said, giving Tenko a thumbs up. "Maki Roll is lucky that she gets to eat this every day now!"

Maki, who had been in the middle of eating, ended up choking on her food and coughing it out, her face bright red.

"Kaito! Stop trying to kill my girlfriend!" Tenko yelled.

"Its okay. Honestly, it's almost insulting that you'd think that I'd die from that," Maki said, her face still burning from Kaito's comment. "Although if you want to hit Kaito, I won't stop you."

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Kaito cried out as he fled from Tenko's wrath.

* * *

After dinner, Himiko performed her magic for everyone in the room. Tenko, naturally, clapped for every little thing that Himiko did. Shuichi and Kaede also seemed to enjoy Himiko's performance, and even Maki had to admit that the smaller girl was genuinely skilled in her craft.

"For this next magic spell, I need a volunteer…" Himiko said.

"Me! Pick me!" Tenko called out, raising her hand.

"Okay, come right up," Himiko said, moving to make room for Tenko. The aikido master stood next to her, an excited smile on her face.

"First, I need to put my magical hat on top of of your head, Tenko." Himiko took off her hat, standing on her tiptoes to reach Tenko's head. Tenko still had to lean down, but Himiko managed to get the pointed hat on Tenko's head.

"Next, I'm going to cast a summoning spell. As soon as a chant the magic words, there will now be a bunny in that hat." Himiko wiggled her fingers at Tenko, murmuring what sounded like random gibberish.

Is all of this really necessary for just a magic trick? Maki thought to herself.

Tenko's eyes widened, and her hands went up to the hat she was wearing.

"Go ahead and take off the hat. In fact, I'd like it back now…" Himiko said, smiling to herself.

Tenko removed the hat, and indeed there was now a white bunny on her head now. Kaito and Shuichi clapped, and Tenko grabbed the bunny on her head, bringing it to her face and snuggling with it.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you smiling this often before."

Maki turned towards the sound of the voice to find that Kaede was now sitting next to her. "Maybe I'm enjoying myself for once. Is there a problem with that?" Maki asked sarcastically.

"No, it's nice that you're relaxing for once," Kaede said, smiling warmly. "I'm glad you're happy here, Maki."

"Aren't you exaggerating, Kaede? I haven't even been here for a day." Maki said.

"That doesn't matter! You're here with friends, and with someone you love," Kaede said, looking over to where Tenko was now letting Shuichi pet the rabbit. "And I think it's good that you're letting yourself enjoy this."

For a few moments, Maki didn't say anything, just looked at Tenko and her bright, sincere smile. Then Maki said, "I think Tenko might actually be rubbing off on me. Tenko lives her life so openly, so earnestly, that you can't help but open up a little too."

"Yeah, Tenko definitely wears her heart on her sleeve," Kaede said, smiling fondly. "Maybe too much sometimes, but she means well."

This made Maki think of something that Tenko always said- that it was okay to express yourself, through laughing, crying, or venting your anger. As soon as a couple years ago, Maki did not allow herself to feel anything.

Yet here she was today, in this small place made warm by everyone that had somehow wormed their way past her walls, and into her life. And at the center of it all was Tenko, overly emotional but so caring.

"Hopefully all days aren't as… chaotic as this. Still, I can see myself getting used to living here." Maki said, a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

Eventually, everyone else left to go to their respective homes, leaving Maki and Tenko in the dojo. This late at night, all that was left to do was go to bed.

In the small loft area where they lived, there was only enough room for one bed. Which Maki didn't see as a big deal, but that didn't stop Tenko from sweating buckets over it.

"So, we could decide on which side of the bed we sleep on before we get in," Tenko said nervously. "I'll let you choose first, Maki!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, Tenko, but you don't have to go out of your way for me," Maki said. Her face blushed bright red. "I don't mind being close to you."

Tenko's face turned bright pink in response. "If you really don't mind, Maki, then let's get into bed!"

Maki climbed into bed first, pulling the blankets over her body. Tenko followed, making sure not to hog too many of the blankets. In the end, the two of them were pretty close to each other- Maki could feel Tenko's body radiating warmth.

"Good night, Maki!" Tenko exclaimed, leaning in to give Maki a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Tenko." Maki said, resting her forehead against Tenko's forehead.

The two girls drifted off to sleep, drawing their first day living together to a close. There would be more challenges in the days ahead- tomorrow marked the first day that Tenko's Neo Aikido dojo was open for business.

Maki would stand by Tenko's side throughout whatever happened. After all, as long as she was with Tenko, Maki was home.

* * *

 **A/N: This one-shot is in continuity with the other stories in the "Dojo Trainer Maki" AU. I was happy to write this adorable, happy piece. So I hope you all loved it too! I hope to write more good content for all of you soon. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl** **and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
